In The Night Were SonicxShadow
by Sonic-Random-Couples
Summary: Mwahaha! My first story! Hope you like it!Plus, this includes Werehog Sonic. Sonic Yaoi /Sonadow / SonicxShadow/ ShadowxSonic WARNING YAOI SMUT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ R


**Shadow sighed as he banged his head on the glass table for the fifth time.  
"What's wrong Shadow?" Amy asked for the fifth time, why had he agreed to go on a date with her? A moment of madness maybe? Oh yeah, she stole his chaos emerald leaving him no choice but to agree to this whole idiotic affair.  
The striped one sighed again, leaning on his hand as the waiter came over to ask for their orders, Amy shushed him away as she wanted alone time with Shadow.  
He raised his eye brow not sure if this was a good thing or not.  
"I'll be right back, and then we can talk properly." She winked, sliding off her chair and wiggling her hips whilst walking on purpose.  
As Shadow saw a window of opportunity to escape, he reached into the velvet bag in which his emerald was and said the famous words; "Chaos Control!"**

~

Appearing in a forest, slightly confused as he was thinking of the ark, he looked around, wondering the reason why the emerald hated him.  
He tried again, but only to appear exactly four feet away from where he started off at.  
Shadow rolled his eyes, 'Great, now I am stuck in the middle of nowhere with a freak'in emerald that don't work!' He thought mentally to himself, throwing down the jewel in anger.  
He sighed in a slight annoyance. Looking up at the sky after looking around a bit and seeing a slight parting in the trees, the full moon was shinning in all of its glory.  
Having this moment to himself, he smiled at the moon having his own little perfect private moment.  
One small rustle destroyed his moment. Shadow turned around expecting an attacker but was disappointed by a doe and her young.  
He grumbled hoping for a fight or at least a EggMan drone to get his blood pumping. He wondered through some of the forest, hoping to find a small village or at least some thing to tell him where he was.  
A slight groaning came from afar, he blinked thinking, 'Oh crap, knowing my luck this is a hunting ground...' Making himself unknown from the grounds view he jumped into the trees above looking down for any humans with guns, instead he came across an interesting view.  
Sonic was standing next to a low river bank, on his knees groaning in what seemed like agony. Shadow cocked his head. He didn't look injured nor did he have any bruises of high impact.  
Shadow blinked in amazement as Sonic's physical form seemed to change, his claws grew longer and his teeth grew into what seemed like small knifes.  
Sonic growled as his new claws scraped the ground as his body grew bigger and his fur thickened, a slight shiver went down Shadow's spin, half in awe and the other in fear of what was happening.  
As the transformation stopped, Sonic panted, Shadow noticed that Sonic's voice sounded deeper and gruffer. (I really couldn't think of a word for it.)  
Shadow jumped down. "Sonic?" He said in a sharp tone, but with a hint of nervousness.  
Sonic's head stayed down for a few more seconds, as Shadow repeated his name, Sonic flung up and pinned Shadow against a tree.  
"S-Sonic?!" Shadow yelped. Not having time to think, he shouted "Chaos Spear!" The first attack coming to mind.  
As the beast was thrown to the ground, Shadow stood in shock as he breathed still standing against the tree.  
As Sonic stood up, Shadow got a good look at him. His green emerald eyes, which once were filled with love and care for everything but himself, now seemed to be lust glazed. It took Shadow a few moments to realize what the other was trying to do...  
Shadow took in a sharp breath as Sonic approached him. 15 or 16 inches the blue beast must have been taller than him.  
He just stood there in front of the ebony hedgehog, his eyes glistening and his breath brushing against Shadow's cheek.  
Shadow knew Sonic wouldn't do this to him by forcing him, which much relived him. He glared; of course he wasn't going to let Sonic the Hedgehog...Or WereHog to penetrate him and take his virginity...Or would he?  
Strips breathing became quivered because he honestly did not know what to do; Sonic took a step closing, only a few centimeters between them.  
The ebony took a brave step and kissed the full on the lips, putting one hand on Sonic's chest and the other kept at his side; he wanted to know how Sonic would react first...  
And boy did he react. Just by this small gesture, he pinned Shadow to the tree once more and pushed his mouth hard against Shadow's smaller muzzle. A muffled moan came from Shadow's mouth and Sonic pressed his muscular body on Shadow.**Shadow's back arches. "S-Sonic...I-..." His words were caught by Sonic's hot mouth as he kissed Shadow passionately.**

"**Shh..Now..." Sonic muttered, pinning Shadow's wrists to the tree.**

"**P-please Sonic..." Shadow stuttered. "Not here..." Sonic looked at him with a raised eye brow. He chuckled mockingly and carried on kissing him.**

**Shadow moaned trying to wrap his arms but the grip on Sonic's hands kept him in place.**

**Sonic, liking the control he had over Shadow, free hand glided up the striped one's body. Starting off at Shadow's hip and moving up to his white silky chest hair making the poor hedgehog's body quiver in need.**

"**Nnngh!" Muffled Shadow as his mouth was released by Sonic. His cheeks ready to melt off from the embarrassment he felt feeling so exposed to the other hedgehog...Werehog.**

**Sonic pulled Shadow's legs to wrap around his waist, growling, demanding submission. And Shadow was going to give it to him whether he wanted to or not.**

**Strips gasped when he felt Sonic's hand on his back and travel south. The Werehog smirked finding something small and tight.**

**A pleasured moan escaped Shadow's mouth as Sonic's hand rubbed his small hole. His cheeks grew hotter when he felt Sonic's large erection press against his inner thigh almost rubbing on his own one.**

"**S-Sonic...Just f-fuck me!" Shadow cried out. Sonic chuckled. His teasing fingers circling around Shadow's tight hole.**

**Shadow leaned his head back and moaned as his grinded himself against Sonic, Sonic himself, not wanting to let the moment pass, thrusted himself in the submissive body.**

**Shadow, not expecting this, groaned in pleasure but mostly pain. Sonic was not taking no mercy on the hedgehog and thrusted in rough and hard.**

**Shadow cried out, tears reaching his eyes and his back arching. **

**Shadow went suddenly wide eyed gasping. Sonic smirked, knowing what just happened. He forced him to hit the small spot that was sending Shadow to heaven.**

"**Ah...AH S-Sonic! Oh~!" The new feeling was powerful. Shadow again tried to wrap his arm around Sonic but Sonic's grip kept him inplace once more, and when Shadow tried to arch his back against Sonic, he stopped Shadow by using his extra hand to keep Shadow pinned to the tree.**

"**Oh...Sonic! W-What's happening! Ah~..!" Sonic's breathed heavily on Shadow's neck, giving it gentle kisses to him.**

**Then a sudden scream of pleasure from Shadow and his back arched badly as a white hot sticky liquid splashed on both their chests.**

**Sonic finished with his lasts hard quick thrusts, Shadow moaned softly as Sonic cumed in him.**

**Both panting like animals and collapsing to the floor Sonic moved Shadow in a comfetable sleeping position.**

**Shadow did try to get up but was stopped by Sonic's arm forcing him back down with him.**

**Rolling his eyes, Shadow complied. Sighing and closing his eyes, Shadow dozed off leaning on Sonic's shoulder.**

**The two new...'Lovers' feel asleep under the starry night...**


End file.
